super_smash_bros_for_wii_u_and_3dsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Wiki
'''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Wiki''' Pretty much all Nintendo fans are familiar with the Super Smash Bros. series, so prepare for the fourth installment of one of the most popular video game series of all time. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS!!! Characters: '''Nintendo''' / '''HAL Laboratory, Inc.''' / '''Pokemon.''' / '''Creatures Inc.''' / '''GAME FREAK inc.''' / '''SHIGESATO ITOI''' / '''APE Inc.''' / '''INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS''' / '''SEGA''' / '''CAPCOM CO., LTD.''' / '''BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc.''' / '''MONOLITHSOFT''' I own absolutely nothing involved with Nintendo or any other companies affiliated with this game. '''THIS WIKI HAS BEEN ABANDONED, EDIT IT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM YOU WISH''' '''Characters''' '''Veterans''' '''Mario Series''' Mario Bowser Luigi Peach Dr. Mario- As Mario, Clear Classic on intensity 4.0 or higher or 60 Vs Matches '''Donkey Kong Series''' Donkey Kong Diddy Kong '''The Legend of Zelda Series''' Link Toon Link Zelda Sheik Ganondorf- As Zelda or Link clear Classic on intensity 5.0 or higher or 80 Vs Matches, Starter for Wii U '''Metroid Series''' Samus Zero Suit Samus '''Kirby Series''' Kirby King Dedede Meta Knight '''Starfox Series''' Fox Falco- Clear Classic without any continues or 20 Vs Matches, Full Version Only '''Pokémon Series''' Pikachu Lucario Charizard Jigglypuff- Collect at least 30 different equipment items or 120 Vs Matches Mewtwo- Purchase both Wii U and 3DS version of the game and get a free download '''Kid Icarus Series''' Pit '''Pikmin Series''' Pikmin & Olimar Pikmin & Alph- Alternate Costume for Pikmin & Olimar '''Sonic the Hedgehog Series''' Sonic '''Fire Emblem Series''' Marth Ike '''Yoshi Series''' Yoshi '''F-Zero Series''' Captain Falcon '''Earthbound Series''' Ness- Clear Classic on any difficulty or 10 Vs Matches, Full Version Only, Starter for Wii U '''Game & Watch Series''' Mr. Game & Watch- Clear Classic with 10 or more characters or 90 Vs Matches '''Wario Series''' Wario- Beat 100-Man Smash or 30 Vs Matches '''Retro''' R.O.B.- Collect at least 200 different trophies or 70 Vs Matches '''Newcomers''' '''Animal Crossing Series''' Villager '''Megaman Series''' Megaman '''Wii Fit Series''' Wii Fit Trainer '''Mario Series''' Rosalina and Luma Bowser Jr- As Bowser, clear Classic on intensity 6.0 or higher or 100 Vs Matches, Starter for Wii U Larry- Alternate Costume for Bowser Jr. Roy- Alternate Costume for Bowser Jr. Wendy- Alternate Costume for Bowser Jr. Iggy- Alternate Costume for Bowser Jr. Morton- Alternate Costume for Bowser Jr. Lemmy- Alternate Costume for Bowser Jr. Ludwig- Alternate Costume for Bowser Jr. '''Punch-Out Series''' Little Mac '''Pokémon Series''' Greninja '''Super Smash Bros.''' Mii Brawler- Create a Mii Fighter Mii Swordfighter- Create a Mii Fighter Mii Gunner- Create a Mii Fighter '''Kid Icarus Series''' Palutena Dark Pit- Clear Classic with 3 or more characters or 50 Vs Matches '''Pac-Man Series''' Pac-Man '''Fire Emblem Series''' Lucina- As Marth, clear Classic without any continues or 40 Vs Matches Robin '''Xenoblade Series''' Shulk '''Duck Hunt Series''' Duck Hunt Dog- Clear Classic with 15 or more characters or 110 Vs Matches '''Alt. Costumes''' '''Mario'''- Fire Mario, NES Open, Ice Mario, Wario Inspired '''Donkey Kong'''- Black Fur/Yellow Tie, Red Fur/Blue Tie, Blue Fur/Pink Tie '''Link'''- Skyward Sword, Goron Tunic(Oot), Zora Tunic(Oot), Dark Link, Fierce Deity Link '''Samus'''- Varia Suit, Fusion Suit, Gravity Suit (Super Metroid), Dark Suit, Gravity Suit (Metroid Prime), Green Samus, Light Suit, Dark Samus '''Kirby'''- White, Yellow, Blue, Red '''Fox'''- Black Coat/Blue Accents/Red Scarf, Pink Coat/Red Accents/Purple Scarf, Green Coat/Blue Accents/Yellow Scarf '''Pikachu'''- White Hat with Red Trim, Emerald Bandana, Swim Goggles '''Bowser'''- Dark Green Scale/Red Hair, Yellow Scale/Yellow Hair, Black Scale/Orange Yellow Hair '''Pit'''- Yellow Toga/Yellow Wings, Red Toga/Red Wings, Orange Toga/Orange Wings, Light Blue Toga/Light Blue Wings '''Pikmin & Olimar'''- Red Spacesuit/Light, Green Spacesuit/Light, Grey Spacesuit/Light '''Luigi'''- Ice Luigi, Orange Shirt/Blue Overalls, Pink Shirt/Red Overalls '''Peach'''- '''Toon Link'''- Red, Blue, Purple '''Sonic'''- Purple Armbands, Light Blue Armbands, Silver '''Marth'''- Black Armor/Red Cape/Orange Accent, Green Armor/Green Cape/Gold Accent, Black Armor/Black Cape/Yellow Accent '''Zelda'''- Blue Dress, Light Purple/Pink Dress, Dark Purple Dress '''King Dedede'''- Beige Color '''Lucario'''- '''Diddy Kong'''- Yellow Shirt/White Hat '''Zero Suit Samus'''- Metroid Fusion(Fast Time), Super Metroid(Fast Time), Dark Blue Catsuit, Red Catsuit, Black Catsuit '''Sheik'''- Red with Red Accents/Red Turban, Dark Blue/Purple with Black Accents/White Turban, Pink with Purple Accents/White Turban '''Yoshi'''- Blue, Yellow, Red, Green '''Charizard'''- '''Ike'''- '''Captain Falcon'''- Gold Falcon '''Meta Knight'''- '''Ness'''- '''Falco'''- '''Wario'''- '''Dr. Mario'''- '''R.O.B.'''- '''Ganondorf'''- '''Mr. Game & Watch'''- '''Jigglypuff'''- '''Villager'''- Female(Daisy), Male(Racer 6), Female(Turnip Top), Male(Four Ball Shirt), Female(Yellow Bolero), Male(Blue Tie-Dye Shirt), Female(Rugby Shirt as Dress '''Megaman'''- Rush Coil, Leaf Shield, Metal Blade, Plant Barrier '''Wii Fit Trainer'''- Male, Female Wii Fit U, Male Wii Fit U '''Rosalina & Luma'''- Fire Rosalina, Pink, Yellow '''Little Mac'''- Wire Frame Mac, Pink Tracksuit, World Circuit, Title Defense, Major Circuit '''Greninja'''- Red Skin/Pink Tongue, Pink Skin/Pink Tongue, Black Skin/Orange Tongue '''Palutena'''- '''Pac-Man'''- '''Lucina'''- '''Robin'''- Female '''Shulk'''- Swimsuit, White Shirt/White Vest, White Shirt/Black Vest '''Dark Pit'''- '''Bowser Jr.'''- '''Duck Hunt Dog'''- '''Mii Fighter Costumes''' '''Hats''' Barbara Wig Captain Falcon Helmet Cat Ears Chain Chomp Hat Chef Hat Cowboy Hat Cucco Hat Daisy's Wing Devil Horns Dog Ears Doggy Cap Dragon Hat Floral Meister Hat Football Helmet Gentlewoman's Hat Hibiscus Hockey Mask Kabuto Helmet Luigi Hat Mario Hat Meta Knight Helmet Mii Force Helmet Morikami Hat Ninja Headband Peach's Wig Princess Wig Ribbon Samurai Helmet Samus' Helmet Sheik's Wig Shy Guy Mask Spiny Hat Straw Hat Super Mushroom Hat Swimming Cap Waluigi's Hat Wario's Hat Wedding Headdress Western Hat Wizard Hat Woman's Headdress Zelda's Wig '''Outfits''' '''Mii Brawler''' Demon's Cloak Fighter Uniform Kung-Fu Tracksuit Powered Suit Protector's Suit Rider Suit '''Mii Swordfighter''' Cyber Suit Neon Suit Ninja Garb Pirate Garb Royal Armor Samurai Robes '''Mii Gunner''' Cocktail Suit Dragon Armor Magician's Clothes Snake Armor Steampunk Outfit Western Clothes '''Assist Trophies''' '''Mario Series''' Chain Chomp '''New''' Hammer Bro. Lakitu and Spinies Waluigi '''The Legend of Zelda Series''' Ghirahim '''New''' Midna '''New''' Skull Kid '''New''' Tingle '''Metroid Series''' Dark Samus '''New''' Metroid Mother Brain '''New''' '''Kirby Series''' Knuckle Joe Nightmare Wizard '''New''' '''Starfox Series''' Andross '''Kid Icarus Series''' Magnus '''New''' Phosphora '''New''' '''Sonic the Hedgehog Series''' Shadow the Hedgehog '''Fire Emblem Series''' Lyn '''F-Zero Series''' Samurai Goroh '''Animal Crossing Series''' Isabelle '''New''' '''Mega Man Series''' Elec Man '''New''' '''Pac-Man Series''' Pac-Man Ghosts '''New''' '''Xenoblade Series''' Riki '''New''' '''Wario Series''' Ashley '''New''' '''Earthbound Series''' Starman '''New''' '''Sheriff Series''' Sheriff '''New''' '''Advanced Warfare Series''' Army & Tanks '''Nintendo''' Color TV-Game 15 '''New''' '''Devil World Series''' Devil '''Dillon's Rolling Western Series''' Dillon '''New''' '''Brain Age Series''' Dr. Kawashima '''New''' '''SimCity Series''' Dr. Wright '''Nintendogs Series''' Nintendogs '''The Frog for whom the Bell Tolls Series''' Prince Sable '''New''' '''Sin & Punishment Series''' Saki Amamiya '''Starfy Series''' Starfy '''Nazo no Murasame-jō Series''' Takamaru '''New''' '''Pokéball Pokémon''' '''Generation 1''' '''Eevee''' '''Electrode''' '''Goldeen''' '''Meowth''' '''Mew''' '''Moltres''' '''Snorlax''' '''Staryu''' '''Generation 2''' '''Bellossum''' '''Entei''' '''Lugia''' '''Suicune''' '''Togepi''' '''Generation 3''' '''Deoxys''' '''Gardevoir''' '''Kyogre''' '''Latias/Latios''' '''Metagross''' '''Generation 4''' '''Abomasnow''' '''Arceus''' '''Darkraiai''' '''Giratina''' '''Palkia''' '''Generation 5''' '''Genesect''' '''Keldeo''' '''Kyurem''' '''Meloetta''' '''Oshawott''' '''Snivy''' '''Victini''' '''Zoroark''' '''Generation 6''' '''Chespin''' '''Dedenne''' '''Fennekin''' '''Fletchling''' '''Gogoat''' '''Inkay''' '''Spewpa''' '''Xerneas''' '''Stages''' '''Wii U stages''' Big Battlefield Coliseum Gamer Garden of Hope Jungle Hijinx Kalos Pokémon League Mario Circuit (New) Mario Galaxy Mushroom Kingdom U Orbital Gate Assault Pac-Land Palutena's Temple Pilot Wings Pyrosphere Skyloft The Great Cave Offensive Town & City Wii Fit Studio Windy Hill Zone Wrecking Crew Wuhu Island Yoshi's Wooly World 75m Bridge of Eldin Castle Seige Congo Jungle Delfino Plaza Halberd Luigi's Mansion Lylat Cruise Mario Circuit (Original) Norfair Onett Pokémon Stadium 2 Port Town Aero Dive Skyworld Smashville Temple Yoshi's Island '''3DS stages''' 3D Land Arena Ferox Balloon Fight- Play 3 stages as Villager Dream Land- Use Kirby's Final Smash One Time Find Mii Gerudo Valley Golden Plains Living Room Magicant- Unlock Ness as a playable character Mute City- Win 3 matches as Captain Falcon Pac-Maze- Use Pac-Man's Final Smash One Time Paper Mario PictoChat 2 Prism Tower Rainbow Road Reset Bomb Forest Spirit Train Tomodachi Apartments Tortimer's Island Unova Pokémon League Brinstar Distant Planet Flat Zone 2- Unlock Mr. Game & Watch as a playable character Green Hill Zone Jungle Japes Mushroomy Kingdom WarioWare, Inc.- Unlock Wario as a playable character Yoshi's Island '''Both Games''' Battlefield Boxing Ring Dr. Wily's Castle Final Destination Gaur Plain '''Bosses''' '''Master Hand''' '''Crazy Hand''' '''Yellow Devil''' '''Dark Emperor''' '''Metal Face''' '''Ridley''' '''Meta Ridley''' '''Master Core- - '''Swarm,''' '''Master Shadow, ''''''Master Edges, ''''''Master Beast, ''''''Master Giant,''' '''Master Fortress'''''' '''Gamemodes''' All-star Mode Multi Man Smash Home-run Contest Target Blast Smash Run Trophy Rush Classic Mode- Master Fortress For Glory For Fun Master Orders Crazy Orders Smash Tour '''Smash Run''' Smash Run Power-Ups '''Speed'''- A green item resembling a boot. Known to boost dashing speed; may also boost walking and air speed. '''Jump'''- A yellow item resembling a wing. Increases jumping height, also appears to increase falling speed. '''Attack'''- An orange item resembling a boxing glove. Boosts power of all normal attacks. '''Special'''- A red item shaped like a starburst. Boosts power of all special moves. '''Arms'''- A purple item resembling a sledge-hammer. Increases strength of projectiles, item attacks, and throws. Is is unknown how this distinction operates on special moves that involve projectiles, items, or throws. '''Defense'''- A blue item resembling a generic shield. Makes it more difficult to launch characters; it is currently unknown whether this is an increase in weight or a decrease in knockback taken (which may also result in flinch resistance). Smash Run Enemies '''Mario Series''' Banzai Bill Bill Blaster Bullet Bill Chain Chomp Flame Chomp Giant Goomba Goomba Hammer Bro Koopa Paratroopa Koopa Troopa Lakitu and Spinies Magikoopa Shy Guy Spike Top '''Kirby Series''' Bonkers Bronto Burt Gordo Parasol Waddle Dee Plasma Wisp Shotzo Tac Waddle Dee Waddle Doo '''Kid Icarus Series''' Boom Stomper Bumpety Bomb Clubber Skull Daphne Flage Lethinium Lurchthorn Mahva Megonta Mimicutie Monoeye Nutski Orne Reaper Skuttler Skuttler Cannoneer Skuttler Mage Souflee Zuree '''Pikmin Series''' Bulborb Iridescent Glint Beetle '''Pokémon Series''' Chandelure Cryogonal Gastly Koffing Petilil '''The Legend of Zelda Series''' Blue Bubble Cucco Darknut Octorok Peahat Poe ReDead Stalfos '''Sonic the Hedgehog Series''' Eggrobo '''Super Smash Bros. Series''' Glice Glire Glunder Mite Poppant Roturret Subspace Generator '''Metroid Series''' Kihunter Metroid Reo Zoomer '''Donkey Kong Series''' Kritter Tiki Buzz '''Earthbound Series''' Devil Car Starman '''Megaman Series''' Mettaur '''Ice Climber Series''' Polar Bear '''Dig-Dug Series''' Pooka '''Rhythm Heaven Series''' Sneaky Spirit '''Find Mii Series''' Yellow Ghost '''Xevious Series''' Bacura '''Items''' Barrel Capsule Crate Party Ball Rolling Crate Beam Sword Fire Bar Home Run Bat Lip's Stick Ore Club Star Rod Drill Arm Eye Turret Fire Flower Gust Bellows Ray Gun Steel Diver Super Scope Banana Peel Beehive Beetle Blast Box Blue Shell Bob-omb Bombchu Boomerang Bumper Cucco Deku Nut Freezie Gooey Bomb Green Shell Home Run Bat Hothead Master Ball Motion-Sensor Bomb Mr. Saturn Pitfall Pokéball POW Block Smart Bomb Smoke Ball Spring Team Healer Urina X-Bomb Back Shield Bullet Bill Bunny Hood Franklin Badge Lightning Bolt Metal Box Poison Mushroom Rocket Belt Starman Super Leaf Super Mushroom Superspicy Curry Timer Food Fairy Bottle Heart Container Maxim Tomato Assist Trophy Boss Galaga Daybreak Dragoon Golden Hammer Hammer Hocotate Ship Sandbag Smash Ball Soccer Ball Warp Star S Flag Treasure Chest '''Music''' '''Animal Crossing Series''' Kapp'n's Song The City (Day) Title Tortimer Island Medley '''Balloon Fight Series''' Balloon Fight Medley Balloon Trip '''Donkey Kong Series''' Gear Gateway Kongo Jungle '''Earthbound Series''' Magicant / Eight Melodies Smiles and Tears '''F-Zero Series''' Mute City Original Mute City '''Find Mii Series''' Dark Lord Save the World, Heroes! '''Fire Emblem Series''' Fire Emblem Theme Id (Purpose) Opening Cutscene The Devoted '''Game & Watch Series''' Flat Zone Flat Zone 2 '''Kid Icarus Series''' Boss Fight 1 Ch 1: The Return of Palutena Ch 20: Destroyed Skyworld Ch 21: The Chaos Vortex Dark Pit's Theme Opening Orne Wrath of the Reset Bomb '''Kirby Series''' Bubbly Clouds Castle Lololo Float Islands Green Greens (Kirby's Dream Land) Green Greens (Kirby's Adventure) Green Greens Ver. 2 Mt. Dedede Opening '''Mario Kart Series''' Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7) Rainbow Road Medley '''Mega Man Series''' Mega Man 2 Medley Mega Man 2 Original Song Medley '''Metroid Series''' Brinstar Brinstar Depths Theme of Samus, Space Warrior Vs. Ridley '''Nintendo DS''' PictoChat '''Nintendogs Series''' Bath Time Bath Time Theme Bath Time Theme (Vocal Mix) '''Pac-Man Series''' PAC-MAN PAC-MAN (club mix) Pac-Man Park '''Pikmin Series''' Main Theme Stage Select World Map '''Pilotwings Series''' Light Plane '''Pokémon Series''' Battle! (Trainer Battle) Battle! Reshiram / Zekrom Luminose City N's Castle Medley Poké Floats Pokémon Main Theme Pokémon Stadium '''Punch-Out!! Series''' Minor Circuit Running / Countdown Training '''Sonic the Hedgehog Series''' Green Hill Zone Live & Learn Sonic Heroes '''Starfox Series''' Corneria Star Wolf Theme / Sector Z Theme from Area 6 / Missile Slipstream '''Super Mario Bros. Series''' Athletic / Ground BGM Beach Theme Dr. Mario Good Egg Galaxy Ground Theme Ground Theme / Underground Theme Gusty Garden Galaxy Main Theme Paper Mario Medley Rosalina's Comet Observatory Super Mario Bros. 3 Medley Title Try, Try Again Underground Theme '''Super Smash Bros. Series''' Battlefield Character Select Theme Credits Final Destination Main Theme Menu (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Menu (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Ver. 2 Mii Channel Multi-Man Smash Practice Results Theme '''The Legend of Zelda Series''' Ballad of the Goddess Fairy Fountain Full Steam Ahead Gerudo Valley Main Theme / Dungeon Theme Ocarina of Time Medley Saria's Song '''Tomodachi Life Series''' Tomodachi Life '''Wario Series''' Ashley's Song WarioWare, Inc. '''Wii Fit Series''' Hula Hoop Options Yoga '''Xenoblade Series''' Gaur Plains Mechanical Rhythm You will know our names '''Yoshi Series''' Ending Flower Garden Obstacle Course: Autumn / Winter Obstacle Course: Spring / Summer '''Project M''' '''Project M is a modification for the previous smash game Brawl. It makes the game feel more along the lines of Melee, and it's been pretty successful at doing so.''' Playable Characters Mario Luigi Peach Bowser Yoshi Wario Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Link Toon Link Zelda Sheik Ganondorf Samus Zero Suit Samus Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Fox Falco Wolf Pikachu Jigglypuff Mewtwo Squirtle Ivysaur Charizard Lucario Captain Falcon Ness Lucas Ice Climbers Marth Roy Ike Mr. Game & Watch Pit Olimar R.O.B Sonic Snake April Fools Characters Pichu Ike Climbers Slippy Ridley Stages Battlefield Big Blue Brinstar Castle Seige Corneria Dracula's Castle Dream Land Distant Planet Final Destination Flat Zone 2 Fountain of Dreams Fourside Frigate Orpheon Green Hill Zone Halberd Hyrule Castle Jungle Japes Congo Jungle Lylat Cruise Metal Cavern Norfair Onett Pictochat Pirate Ship Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 Princess Peach's Castle Rainbow Cruise Rumble Falls Saffron City Shadow Moses Island Skyloft Skyworld Smashville Summit Temple Training Room Warioware Yoshi's Island Yoshi's Story Updates '''1.0, Released February 8, 2011''' Characters •Captain Falcon •Falco •Fox •Ganondorf •Jigglypuff •Link •Lucas •Mario •Marth •Mr. Game & Watch •Sheik •Snake •Sonic •Zelda '''2.0, Released April 17, 2012''' New Characters •Bowser •Charizard •Donkey Kong •Ike •King Dedede •Lucario •Luigi •Ness •Peach •Pikachu •Pit •R.O.B. •Toon Link •Wario •Wolf '''2.1, Released May 23, 2012''' •Major Bug Fixes •Skyloft replaces Hanenbow stage '''2.5, Released December 29, 2012''' New Characters •Diddy Kong •Ivysaur •Squirtle •Zero Suit Samus Other Features •Ledge teching implemented •Melee knockback stacking implemented •Input Assistance and Stock Control Implemented •Input Lag from Brawl is fixed •New aesthetic changes which include new palette swaps and new menu designs '''2.5b, Released January 6, 2013''' •Various Minor Bug Fixes '''2.6, Released July 17, 2013''' New Characters •Meta Knight '''2.6b, Released August 15, 2013''' •Various Bug Fixes '''3.0, Released December 9, 2013''' New Characters •Ice Climbers •Kirby •Olimar •Samus •Yoshi •Mewtwo •Roy Other Features •Turbo Mode added •Princess Peach's Castle added •Norfair revamped •Distant Planet revamped •Training Room stage added •Alternate Costumes including Dr. Mario, Melee Fox, Shadow Queen Peach, Fire Peach, Ocarina of Time Link, Dry Bowser, Party Hat & Pirate Hat Pikachu, Crown & Fairy Jigglypuff, Armored Mewtwo, Mr. L, Virtual Boy R.O.B., Outset Toon Link, Classic Wolf, Boxer Donkey Kong, Pajama Ness, Masked Man Lucas, Melee Falco, Extra Yoshi Colors, and Concept Art Meta Knight '''3.01, Released January 11, 2014''' •New Launcher •Fixed Lag with new characters •Salty Runbacks implemented •Various Bug fixes '''3.02, Released January 13, 2013''' •Various Bug fixes Developers •'''Project Leaders'''- Shanus, SHeLL, Magus, Strong Bad, jiang, Shadic, haloedhero, Yeroc •'''Magus'''- Magus •'''Playtesters'''- Gimpyfish62, TheReflexWonder, Fuzzyness, Professor Pro, Fly Amanita, Jolteon, and many others •'''Graphics/Menu Design'''- Fireball Stars, ds22 •'''Animation'''- haloedhero, SiLeNtDo0m •'''Stage Design'''- Mewtwo2000, Shadic, Vanguard, SOJ '''SAKURAI IS A TROLL'''=